Data storage devices, such as floppy disk drives or hard disk drives, are usually installed in a computer enclosure. Data storage device carriers are used to securely hold the storage devices and ensure that they run smoothly. The data storage device carriers holding the data storage devices should take up as little space as possible to help keep an entire computer compact.